Christmas Cheer
by Wootar16
Summary: Michael and Katherine and family at Christmas time; with a little bit of Salex in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Millie :D ENJOY!**

"Why does it have to be so damn cold?" Michael complained as they finally made it back into the room Division had them staying in. They had been in Winnipeg, Manitoba for a mission and Michael was none too pleased that he wasn't told the temperatures had dropped to around negative forty degrees Celsius. His lips had earned a blue tinge and his hair, that had been damp when they left, was now stuck in frozen spikes.

"It's not that bad." Kate retorted as she took off her hat and brushed off her coat. It's not that she didn't feel the cold, she was just more acclimatized to it; that and she would never be so stupid as to leave the house in winter with wet hair.

Michael rolled his eyes at her statement. "You're Russian you're used to it, I'm from Louisiana our winter is like 18." He reminded.

Kate was close enough to him to hit his arm and did so. It was meant to be playful but it was still hard enough to hurt, the impact sounding with a thud as her fist came into contact with his toned arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Michael asked annoyed as he ran a hand over what would soon become a bruise.

"For making racial stereotypes." Kate answered clearly.

"That's going to leave a mark." He mumbled under his breath causing Kate to chuckle. "I'm glad my pain is amusing to you." He said honestly.

Kate stuck her tongue out at him before finished taking off her outer wear, putting her boots near the heater before she flopped down on to the couch.

Michael sat next and let his sore muscles to relax. "My hair is still frozen." He complained

"If you had let me blow dry your hair this morning before we left you wouldn't have this problem." Kate told him, proud that she had been right - as usual.

Michael was about to retorted only for the phone to ring, causing the two agents to let out unpleased groans.

"You go get it." Kate grumbled as she buried her face into the pillow.

"Why don't you?" Michael asked, not wanting to stand.

"Because I'm further away." She spoke as she shuffled back on the couch by about half an inch.

Michael pursed his lips at her before sighing and standing to grab the phone.

The conversation only lasted a few moments and ended with Michael tossing the phone onto the nearby bed. "That was Birkhoff, the storm has all the roads are closed so we're stuck here until they can get the plows through and clear it." He spoke.

"Good things I had no plans for Christmas." Kate spoke almost bitterly.

It was a common fact that none of them would, Christmas was barely even celebrated anymore. She personally hadn't celebrated since her mother had died when she was a young girl, after that it had just felt wrong to be joyous on that day without her mother.

"I did." Michael spoke gently.

Kate looked up at him as she had sprawled out over the couch, laying her head on his lap when Michael had sat down. "With who?" She queried.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner, I mean it would probably have just been take out but I figured Christmas wasn't a day to leave your friends alone." He explained.

"You were going to invite me over for Christmas?" She asked gently, her tone one of shock and surprise.

"Yeah." Michael said honestly.

Kate smiled gently. "Thank you Michael." She said honestly. "For the record, I would have said yes. But now it looks like we get to spend Christmas together anyway."

Michael smiled at her words. "Sounds good to me." He said honestly.

"It sounds good to me too." She smiled and oddly enough took comfort in being so close to him. "So, since we're snowed in and room service is our only option for food; what do you want for Christmas dinner?" Kate asked.

Michael reached over to the side table, grabbing a menu. "They have a Christmas special." He read.

"Do they have cake?" She queried.

"Cake?" Michael questioned. "For dinner?" He tried to clarify.

"No for dessert, I just want cake, preferably chocolate."

Michael smiled at her words and looked over the menu carefully. "Yes, they do have chocolate cake."

"Awesome." She grinned.

Michael reached over to grab the phone and ordered for them, eventually being the one to get up in order to pay for the food, bringing it back over to Katherine he took the same spot next to her once again.

"This looks amazing." She grinned, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten something that wasn't either division gruel or from a microwaveable box.

"It does." Michael agreed. "You want to watch a Christmas movie? I think they have Elf."

"I've never seen it." She admitted.

"You've never seen Elf?" He asked shocked. "Oh now we have to watch it." He grinned and found it on the hotels pay per view channel before selecting their chosen film and letting it play.

Kate watched the movie intrigued by the story line of the family film. When she was finished with her main meal she moved onto the chocolate cake, letting out a hum of pleasure at the taste of the rich dessert. "This is so good." She mumbled and didn't even notice that she had leant into Michael and that his arm had wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm glad you're happy Katherine." He said with a gentle smile as he watched her, his finger tips subconsciously running through the ends of her hair.

Katherine smiled at his words, leaning into his touch as her eyes fluttered close. "And you? Are you happy?" She asked.

"Extremely." He assured.

"Good." Katherine decided. "You want cake?" She asked holding a forkful out to him.

"Sure." Michael smiled and took what was offered to him, laughing when she accidentally got icing on his nose.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Katherine apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." Michael promised as he stuck his tongue out to be able to lick it off.

"How can you do that?" Katherine questioned amazing and attempted to do the same but her tongue was too short.

"It's all in the genes." Michael laughed as he held her close before the two of them went back to their movie.

Neither of them really knew when it had happened. When the mutual pull between the two of them had become something so strong they were no longer able to ignore it. What they did know was that they didn't want the feelings to go away, they didn't want to leave that moment and didn't want to lose whatever it was they had.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late, holidays have been crazy!**

_6 YEARS LATER_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Hannah Katherine Bishop's voice floated through the room as she jumped onto the bed, waking both of her parents. "It's snowing!" She exclaimed.

Michael laughed as he opened his eyes, pulling his daughter to rest between him and his wife. "Is it? We'll have to play in the snow won't we?" He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Babe wake up." Michael spoke kissing Katherine's shoulder.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled tiredly, bringing her shoulder tighter to her form in an attempt to get it away from the tickle of Michael's five o'clock shadow.

"Baby girl go wake up mom." Michael smiled as he sent Hannah to her mother.

She crawled over, draping her body over Kate's torso. "Mommy wake up! We can play in snow and make hot chocolate." She spoke as she nuzzled her face under her mothers arm, looking at her with bright eyes that matched her fathers.

Kate smiled at her daughters voice and blinked her eyes open, the arm that was now around Hannah's shoulders pulled her to the bed; allowing Katherine to tickle her daughter until the young girl burst out into laughing. "That sounds like the perfect plan." Kate smiled.

She sat up, kissing Hannah before leaning over and kissing Michael gently.

"Alright lets go get breakfast."

"Daddy's French toast?" Hannah asked hopefully.

Kate looked over at her husband. "I don't know, will daddy make French toast?" She questioned and raised an eyebrow at Michael.

Michael chuckled gently. "Anything for my two favourite people." He promised and kissed her gently.

"YAY!" Hannah yelled happily and launched herself into her fathers arms. Michael stood up out of bed, holding Hannah to his bare chest before walking to Kate's side of the bed and helping her up. She smiled warmly at her husband and daughter before making their way downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen Michael got to work on making french toast, bacon, and fruit salad for the three of them. "Hannah you think you'll be able to stay up until midnight this year?" Michael asked his daughter.

The other New Year's, the young girl was adamant to stay up late with her parents but in reality never got much past 9:30. Michael would do his best to keep her awake but their daughter liked her sleep just as much as her mother.

"I wanna daddy." Hannah said as she sat on the counter and helped her father whip the egg, milk, and sugar mixture that the toast would soak in. "Can I try?"

"You can certainly try sweetheart." Michael promised as he got to work on letting the bread soak, thankfully taking the mug of coffee Kate handed him. "Thanks hun.' He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Not a problem." Katherine assured.

After the three of them finished eating breakfast Michael made sure Hannah was dressed in her snow suit before bringing her outside with Katherine. He watched as his daughter ran around the yard, a smile on his face as he pulled Katherine into him. "We did good." He smiled.

"We did." Katherine smiled. She opened her mouth to speak further only for a small snow ball to hit her in the face. She froze in cold shock, the snow dripping down the front of her shirt. She wiped her eyes only to see Hannah standing with a smile and guilty expression.

"Sorry mommy." The little girl apologized as she let out a giggle.

Kate glanced at Michael only to see him trying, and failing, to hold back a laugh. "It's okay sweetie." Kate smiled before hitting Michael with a snow ball as well.

"Kate!" Michael gasped. "What was that for!?"

"You were laughing at me." Kate spoke before hitting him with another snow ball.

"Yeah dad don't laugh at mom." Hannah laughed and hit her father with another snowball.

"It's two against one now?" Michael asked as he ran behind the car that was parked in the drive way to be shielded from the incoming snowballs.

"Seems that way." Katherine called as she gathered Hannah in her arms and hid with her behind the second family car.

Snow was tossed back and forth between the two sides, Hannah running to her father's side half way through the friendly snowball war.

"Where'd you go?" Kate mumbled to herself when she saw Michael had disappeared and Hannah was no where to be found. She stood to look around only to let out a shriek of surprise.

Michael had since appeared, running at Kate and tackling her playfully, causing her to fall into a nearby snow bank with Michael looming over her. "It's not nice to throw snow in people's faces." He reminded, his voice low and smokey.

"It isn't is it." Kate smirked. "Maybe you need to punish-" Her teasing sentence was cut off by Hannah throwing herself onto the snow next to her parents. Kate glances over at her daughter with a smile, only to frown at the sight of her blue lips. She always forgot how easily she would get cold.

Michael noticed the same thing and stood to help Kate up before scooping up Hannah. "Do you want to get some hot chocolate?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Yes please!" Hannah called enthusiastically as her father carried her inside.

Michael smiled and carried the small girl into the house. He helped Hannah get her outerwear off before walking with her into the kitchen where Katherine had made hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and crushed candy canes.

"Thanks mommy!" Hannah smiled happily as she took the mug and sipped it slowly.

"You're welcome baby." Kate smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. She leant into Michael, a smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest just over his heart. "I love you." She whispered as she listened to it's steady beat.

"I love you too." Michael smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly.

The rest of the day passed in relative ease, and thanks to a midday nap Michael, Hannah and Katherine were all able to stay awake until midnight together. Hannah was currently excitedly watching the TV screen that had begun the countdown into the new year.

"Michael I have to tell you something." Kate spoke up as she watched the clock.

6...5...4

"What is it?" Michael asked as he brushed hair from her face, his hand resting on her cheek.

3...2...1

Katherine opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Michael's lips atop hers as the ball dropped and the new year began.

She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss for a few seconds as Hannah danced and cheered near by, seemingly oblivious to her parents actions.

"What did you want to tell me?" Michael asked as he pulled back and looked down at her, a small smile on his face.

Katherine rested her forehead against his, her hand stroking his stubble covered cheek. "I'm pregnant." She spoke lightly, so lightly in fact that she wasn't sure he had even heard her clearly.

Michael's smile grew wider at her words, a happy laughs escaping his lips. "I love you so much." He spoke as he kissed her again before lifting her into his arms and spinning her in a circle.

"I love-"

"Daddy! Up!" Hannah interrupted after seeing her mother in her fathers arms.

Michael laughed and set Kate down carefully before lifting Hannah up and spinning her around. "I love you baby girl."

"I wove you too daddy!" Hannah smiled and clung to him before reaching over for her mother.

"Looks like I've been replaced." Michael laughed as he transferred the small girl.

"Happy New Years Kate." Michael smiled and kissed her again.

"Happy New Years Michael." She smiled before kissing her daughter who had fallen asleep against her.

"We should all head to bed." Michael suggested

"All four of us." Katherine smiled lightly.

"I am never going to get tired of hearing that." Michael said honestly as his arm wrapped around her waist and lead her upstairs.

"Neither am I." Katherine spoke and followed her family closely.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter. ENJOY!**

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked as he sat down with Kate on the couch.

"Like a beached whale." She complained tiredly. Her feet were swollen, her back was sore, she had crazy mood swings and she had been pregnant for a year. She wanted it to be over.

"I know you're uncomfortable, I'm sorry it is sort of my fault." He spoke gently as his hands ran over her stomach slowly.

"One year Michael, I've been pregnant for a year and the doctors say he's going to be so small." She whispered, emotions suddenly taking over her. "What if he's not okay?" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey it's all going to be okay." He promised and held her close. "We'll make it through this just like we made it through everything else. Remember how worried you were about Hannah?" He spoke to which Kate nodded lightly.

"She was okay in the end, and Samuel will be too." He promised and kissed her stomach to which his son kicked at the contact.

"He's going to think kicking you in the face is okay." She teased.

"That's alright. He'll be took cute for me to get mad at him." He smiled. "I hope he looks like you."

"No you." Katherine argued. "Hannah already looks enough like me." She spoke. "I want him to have your hair." She grinned.

"As long as he has your eyes." Michael compromised.

"Deal." Katherine smirked and kissed him playfully.

"You feeling better now?" He asked.

"Much better." She assured.

"Good." He decided. "I think Alex and Sean are coming over later, Nick has been asking to see Hannah." He spoke.

"Good, I know Hannah misses him. She won't stop talking about him." she smiled. "They'd be cute together, when they're older that is." She stressed.

"Woah wait a second Hannah's like 5." Michael defended.

"She won't always be 5 Michael." Katherine countered.

"She will be to me." He laughed.

"Fair enough, but there are worse people she could end up with."

"That's true." He sigh. "It gets annoying how often you're right."

Kate pursed her lips at him. "You love me anyway."

"Yes I do." Michael smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Kate smiled and rested her hands over his.

The remainder of the morning passed by, Alex and Sean arriving with their son Nicolas at around one o'clock in the afternoon. Michael and Sean remained in the living room watching the football game of the Saints versus the Redskins while Alex and Kate remained in the kitchen, watching the children play out in the backyard.

"So you and Sean talk about baby number two yet?" Kate questioned as she sipped a small glass of apple juice.

Alex chuckle gently. "Kind of sort of, we got to talking and figured with Nick almost in third grade it's as good as time to have another."

"That's great to hear." Kate smiled.

"Sean and I are both hoping the next is a girl, I love Nicolas more than anything don't get me wrong but boys are handfuls." She laughed.

"I understand that." Kate laughed. "This one isn't even born and he's already a lot to deal with." She chuckled as she let out a breath and ran a hand over her stomach in soothing circles.

"You okay?" Alex asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, he's just kicking a lot." She smiled, some women were bothered when they child was restless but not Kate; a moving baby is a happy baby and that was good enough for her.

"Nick was never much of a kicker." Alex remembered. "I thought he'd be a calm one but that didn't happen." She laughed as she saw Nick chasing Hannah with a great amount of speed before tagging her and running in the opposite direction.

"Boys will be boys." She laughed as she winced again.

"Katherine are you sure you're alright?" The question was spoken again but only now Alex was on high alert.

"They're just cramps." Kate defended.

"You're 12 months pregnant you won't get 'just cramps." Alex spoke strongly. "Michael talk some sense into your wife." She called into the living room.

"Uh?" Michael asked as his head turned from the game.

Alex rolled her eyes. "She's in labour."

"What!?" Michael's eyes bugged out of his head as he stood quickly.

"I'm not in labour." Kate defended, annoyed that Alex had told Michael.

"Katherine how often have you been getting cramps?" Alex pressed.

"I don't know every 10 minutes." She shrugged.

"I got the bag." Michael spoke as he gathered what they needed for the hospital before getting Kate her coat.

"Michael it's Christmas Eve we can't just leave Hannah alone." She frowned.

"Alex and I will stay." Sean assured. "Santa can come here for both the kids". He smiled. "Now go." He spoke and ushered them out the door.

Michael took Kate's hand and helped her into the car before driving off to the hospital. They arrived in the ER and were quickly brought up to the maternity ward.

"How are the contractions?" Their doctor asked as she walked into the room, smiling at the couple she had known for over seven years.

"Sore." Kate laughed gently. "But not too bad, Hannah was worse." She explained.

The doctor nodded. "We'll get you an epidural to make things a bit easier." Dr. Robins spoke as she checked Katherine quickly. "You're only at 6cm so it will still be a while." She apologized.

"That's okay." She breathed, wishing she could be with her daughter at Christmas but knowing Alex and Sean would look after her.

_ LINE BREAK _

"Where did mommy and daddy go?" Hannah asked as she crawled into Alex's lap next to Nick, leaning against her aunt comfortably.

"They went to the hospital-"

"Hospital?" Hannah cut her off with a worried tone. "Is mommy okay?" She asked.

"Yes your mother is fine, but your little brother wants to meet the family so she's gone to the hospital to get looked after by the doctors."

"Oh, okay." Hannah spoke before falling deep into thought. "Why does she need to be at a hospital?"

Alex smiled gently. "Because it's a lot of work to have a baby."

"But why?"

"Just because it is, and it hurts so the doctors are there to make it easier for you mom." Sean piped up.

"But mommy I thought you said that babies grow in tummies." Nick spoke looking up at her.

"They do." Alex nodded.

"How do they get in there?" Nick asked looking between his mother and father for an answer.

"Who wants to watch Elf!" Sean suggested as he stood and lifted the children.

"ME!" The exclaimed in unison, completely forgetting up the line of questioning they were previously on.

"Nice save." Alex breathed as she walked into the kitchen to make popcorn and hot chocolate as Sean set up the movie.

Sean smirked at her. "Navy SEAL, trained to think fast." He laughed gently.

"Thank god for that." Alex smiled as she got the children set up with their popcorn.

Hannah curled up in Alex's lap, Nick resting against his fathers chest. Alex had leant against Sean as best she could and their hands were laced together.

_ LINE BREAK _

"Michael I am going to kill you!" Kate cried out as she gripped his hand, crushing his fingers in his strong grasp.

"I think that's a fair trade." Michael breathed, glad that he had experienced the hand crushing before.

"Alright Kate I can see the head, one more push." Dr. Robins spoke.

"I can't." She breathed out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Babe yes you can." Michael breathed as he kissed her forehead. "You can do anything." He said as he kissed her forehead, a smile growing on her lips at his words.

She took a deep breath before pushing one last time, collapsing back against the bed as their son was brought into the world. His screams soon filled the room, causing Kate to smile at the sound as the doctor brought him over to her.

"It's a boy, congratulations." She spoke as she set the boy in Katherine's arms.

Kate looked down at the boy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He looks just like you." She smiled up at Michael.

"Poor guy." He teased.

Kate whacked his arm slightly. "He's perfect. Samuel Curtis Bishop." She smiled as he opened his eyes to reveal they matched her bright blue's perfectly.

"I love you both." Michael smiled.

"We love you too." Kate grinned up at him.

_ LINE BREAK _

Michael walked through the door with Katherine, a little before 12 o'clock. "Hi." Michael greeted when he saw Sean awake, Alex, Nick, and Hannah all asleep on the couch.

"Hey," His friend smiled as he carefully stood, Hannah now in his arms. "How'd it go?" He asked as he handed Hannah to her father, the girl quickly curling into Michael's chest.

"Pretty good." Kate smiled as she came up from behind Michael, young Sam in her arms.

"Oh he is so cute." Sean smiled, his voice waking Alex.

Alex stood up, lifting Nick into her arms as she moved to her friends. "Congratulations Kate." She smiled and gave her friend a sideways hug.

"Thanks." She grinned gently.

"What's his name?" Alex asked as she shifted Nick.

"Samuel Curtis Bishop." She answered with a smile.

"It's a good name," Sean spoke before adding "We should head home."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you guys can stay here, it's late and snowing out. You guys can take the guest room and Nick can sleep with Hannah." Michael spoke.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Of course, Sean and I can run home in the morning to get the presents for everyone before the kids wake up and we'll just all have Christmas morning here." Michael suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Kate smiled.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." Alex smiled as she and Sean left upstairs. Michael followed with Hannah and got her settled in bed before going to the nursery where Kate stood with Sam in her arms.

He walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked down at their son. "He's perfect."

"He really is." Kate smiled as she kissed Sam's forehead before setting him down in the crib. "Now let's go sleep before he wakes up." She said as she yawned.

Michael nodded and lifted her into his arms as he carried her into their room. Once they were curled up in their bed, Michael pulled Kate close to him, her face resting against the crock of his neck. "Merry Christmas Michael." She whispered as she saw the clock read 12:01."

"Merry Christmas Katherine." He whispered as the seven person household fell asleep peacefully.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
